What could have beenif you like slash!
by TattooFairy
Summary: What goes on in the mind of a yaoi loving girl when she see's a movie with two hot guys? Read and find out!


I just recently saw the movie "King Arthur" with my best friend. And one of the things that she has gotten me hooked into is Yaoi (man X man). So, naturally, now when I see two gorgeous men, I think the WRONG thing! But, since it is now in my nature to like it, my friend and I talked about what could have happened instead of what was in the movie. So, now I have to sit down and get these images out of my head before it explodes. What better way than to write fanfiction! Granted, I don't remember what exactly they said, so don't get too mad. I'm trying! So, if you haven't seen the movie, DO NOT READ! And please don't sue me, I don't have much money and I couldn't give it to you anyway. I did not create these people, history and legends did. And the movie does not belong to me. Hope you enjoy T! This one's for you!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur had just been notified to come to the wall, that there was something going on. He knew before he even stepped onto the staircase what was wrong. He knew what was hiding behind the great fortress, what fate had brought him. He could hear the sounds, he saw the faces of his knights, and he understood that the time had come. Reaching the top of the stairs, the wind grabbed at his shirt, almost as if it, too, was afraid of what was to come. He looked over at his long time friend, Lancelot, saw the grim expression on the man's face. Only a few short hours ago, not but a half day had gone by since they had received their papers for their freedom. He knew he couldn't ask him men to stay, but he himself, had no choice. He had nothing to look forward to, nothing to look towards. Rome and the church he had believed in seemed more like a fairy tale to him now. All he could think about was to stay and fight, to keep the Saxons away from the innocent people that lay in the path of their terror. Lancelot could see the strain on Arthur's face. He knew that the man that he had been fighting with for 15 years was not going to give up so easily. He suddenly noticed that his friend was no longer in front of him, that he had stormed off towards his quarters. Rushing down the stairs he followed, with Guinevere close behind him. He was so busy watching Arthur that he had completely forgotten that the girl was there. He wasn't too sure about her intentions, but she seemed like she could hold her own against invaders. Finally, he caught up to his fellow knight, and knew he had to try and stop him.  
  
"Arthur, we are free men now. This is not Rome's fight. This is not our fight."  
  
"You do not understand Lancelot, I have no reason to go home now. Everything I believed in is gone."  
  
"We need you, I need you, as a comrade, as my friend. Don't stay here, there is no way to win. There are thousands of them, and there are only a handful of us. Brother...friend, do not chose death over life."  
  
"If you are my friend," Arthur said, placing his hand on Lancelot's face, "then you must understand that you cannot stop me. You must let me go."  
  
The two men looked at one another for a brief moment, and then in an instant, Arthur had continued his march towards his chamber. Lancelot watched as the man he looked up to, faded into the shadows.  
  
"It is not in my nature to pray, but if you can hear me...." Lancelot whispered to himself. Looking up to the stars, he asked his Gods for guidance. "I have but little time, yet I know not what I should do. Merciful Gods, guide me. Show me what my fate has for me, and I shall show you the courage of men ten fold. Arthur is lost, and yet he seems as if he knows what he is destined for. He speaks to his God when he should speak to me. Does he not know my true feelings, as I could never speak them to him? Shall I follow my heart to the ends of the earth for one man? Or I am afraid of the outcome that lies ahead?"  
  
For a moment Lancelot listened to the night sky, trying to find an answer to his problem. After what seemed like an eternity, he could only succumb to one thing. He must prove his worth to his leader, the only man whom he could follow, would follow, to the ends of life. He wasn't sure what laid ahead of them tomorrow and he knew he only had this one night to find out. As he made his way to Arthur's bedchamber, the only sound he heard was the tapping of his own shoes. Suddenly, he realized, that was not the only sound. As if it were trying to keep in perfect rhythm with his feet, his heart began to beat faster as he closed in on his destination. He knocked on the door, and when he heard the soft come in, he did just that, closing the door behind him.  
  
Arthur stood, wearing only his black leather pants and his white tunic, in the middle of his room. He was arranging his armor and weapons, like he always did before a battle. Lancelot could not help but notice the worried expression the man had on his face. For the moment, both men only thought of one thing, that Arthur would not live to see the next full moon. Lancelot could not keep the anger from Arthur, and he knew now was the only time to express that.  
  
"After everything that your men have given you, after many have sacrificed their lives for you, you are just going to throw your life away?"  
  
"Lancelot, I have made my decision..."  
  
But before Arthur could get another word out, Lancelot had made his way across the room, and had pushed the future King up against the wall. Arthur had never seen his friend like that before, and it was hard to tell what kind of emotion was going through his mind.  
  
"No, you listen to me. For 15 years I fought beside you, watched as others died around you, and prayed for your safety. I laid my life for you, I was honored to be part of your army, and it just kept getting harder. Now you want to fight an army of thousands by yourself? Those who have volunteered to stay cannot fight, they are not trained like us. They'll be slaughtered like pigs, and so will you. Are you so ready to die in battle? I am not ready to lose you. My time with you is not nearly over. I will say when it is over, Arthur, and tomorrow is not the end."  
  
"Lancelot," Arthur whispered. He had never seen his friend like this...so, angry.  
  
Before he knew what was happening, he could feel the warmth of someone else's lips on his own. The feel of leather pressed against the tunic he wore, making him very well aware of the other man that held him against the wall. This was not normal, men shouldn't act like this, but he could feel the urge in his stomach, twisting and melting. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act. The feel of Lancelot's beard rubbed his face as the other man pulled away.  
  
"Do not get me wrong, Arthur. Nothing has changed between us. I am still Lancelot, your faithful knight. But if you die tomorrow, then my life is not worth living either."  
  
Lancelot pulled away, finally releasing his grip on the taller brunette. Arthur hadn't said a word, but it wasn't because he didn't want to. He cared for Lancelot, he wouldn't call it love, but there was something there. He didn't know what fate had in store for him, and up until a few minutes ago, he didn't care. Lancelot turned to leave, trying his best to keep his normal composure. He had only taken one step when he felt the touch of Arthur's arms around his shoulders. Arthur said nothing, for his hands were doing the talking for him. The way that Lancelot's shirt was open, he couldn't help but stick his hand under the leather vest. The beating of Lancelot's heart made Arthur smile. So he had the same affect on him, as Lancelot had on Arthur. He brought his lips to the knight's ear.  
  
RING! RING! RING! RING!  
  
And the girl slammed her fist onto her clock, angry that it had disturbed her dream of two hot men making out with each other.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tee hee hee! Well, hope you enjoyed it, I know I did! Ta! 


End file.
